


La stranezza di Sarada

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Animal Attack, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Captava tensione nell’aria.Per Sarada Uchiha, l’azione era stata fin troppo facile e questo le provocava uno strano presentimento.
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La stranezza di Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Naruto  
> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10, m2  
> Iniziale prima parola in C.  
> Prompt: Cingulomania (inglese) Forte desiderio di abbracciare qualcuno.  
> Parole: 888

Captava tensione nell’aria.  
Per Sarada Uchiha, l’azione era stata fin troppo facile e questo le provocava uno strano presentimento.  
Strinse con più forza il nodo della corda utilizzata per legare il bandito che giaceva a terra stordito dal colpo ricevuto, così poté tornare in piedi sollevandosi sui talloni.  
Si sentì osservata, mentre s’inoltrava a passi cadenzati nel bosco selvaggio per raggiungere il suo team.  
Girò appena lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, ma scelse la direzione sbagliata.  
L’assalto arrivò in modo inaspettato, fulmineo e pericoloso, da destra.  
A stento ella trattenne un gemito acuto quando urtò il terreno ruvido di schiena, schiacciata da un peso estraneo, divincolandosi dalla presa avventata di un grosso cane, tentando con tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia solo apparentemente esili di toglierselo di dosso e di contrattaccare a dovere.  
Se solo avesse avuto maggiore libertà di movimento, lo avrebbe già fatto volare lontano da sé, per poi elaborare rapidamente una strategia e metterlo KO come era capitato poco prima al suo padrone.  
Non aveva mica studiato arti marziali per nulla, accidenti!  
«Lasciami, maledetto!» sibilò indispettita.  
Stava implorando con la mente un qualche intervento salvifico per obbligata rassegnazione, in via del tutto eccezionale, poiché detestava passare per una fanciulla in difficoltà e non le piaceva dover chiedere l’aiuto degli altri.  
Mettere a tacere il suo orgoglio da Uchiha era, forse, l’unico modo per uscire viva da quella situazione decisamente spiacevole, che non augurava a nessuno.  
«Oh... cavolo!» imprecò.  
Sgranò gli occhi neri quando vide che, dopo aver ringhiato con i suoi denti affilati, la bestia li aveva utilizzati per mordere un sacchetto fissato al suo collare, allora Sarada sentì entrambe le braccia bruciare come se venissero corrose dall’acido; la ragazza si mosse l’interno delle guance per non urlare dal dolore.  
Lo stava odiando, quel dannato essere!  
«Mi fa male, dannazione!» si disse, dimenando il suo corpo snello. «Qualcuno mi aiuti!» provò ad alzare la voce.  
“ _Mi serve solamente un piccolo aiuto, mi basta essere libera un momento per poterlo sistemare da sola!_ ” pensò tenendo accesa la speranza.  
Questa volta la sua richiesta accorata venne accolta da due braccia bianche che, veloci come un’ombra che scompare nella notte, si attorcigliarono intorno al busto del nemico e la liberarono finalmente dal peso, anzi, dalla presenza disgustosa che la sovrastava.  
Allora poté concedersi qualche secondo per espirare e inspirare dal sollievo, per schiarirsi le idee, però questa sensazione non affievolì affatto le sofferenze che stava patendo per colpa sua agli arti superiori.  
Doveva alzarsi e dargli la lezione che si meritava.  
Doveva aiutare il suo salvatore.  
Doveva.  
«Ehi! Stai bene?!» urlò una voce squillante e vicina.  
Nel suo campo visivo comparve una mano tesa verso di lei. Capì che voleva farle da sostegno per tornare in piedi e la accettò nonostante le attuali condizioni delle sue braccia ferite.  
Nella colluttazione le erano caduti gli occhiali, vedeva il paesaggio e le figure in parte sfuocati.  
Prima che potesse parlare, questi si slanciò ad abbracciarla – una dimostrazione sincera di tenere a lei, a quanto sembrava. Aveva davvero bisogno di farlo?  
Lo riconobbe invero dai ciuffi dorati che le accarezzarono la guancia mentre la teneva stretta a sé, nonché da un terzo elemento – il proprietario delle braccia bianche era il migliore amico del biondo – che le fece cenno di essersi sbarazzato da solo del mostro e che con andatura rilassata li stava raggiungendo. Era sfuocato, sì, ma in qualche modo aveva capito chi fosse.  
Sarada sospirò, prima di staccarsi dall’abbraccio e di rassicurare il primo riguardo alle proprie condizioni di salute.  
«Penso di sì, ma-».  
«Meno male, ero così in ansia!» esclamò lui sgranando gli occhi cerulei. «Hai corso un bel rischio, Sarada, ma per fortuna io e Mitsuki siamo arrivati in tempo. Del resto i veri eroi si fanno sempre attendere».  
Sarada sospirò: ecco il suo lato sbruffone.  
«È una ben magra consolazione dal momento che altre volte sono stata io a salvarvi il fondoschiena», replicò a tono, figurarsi che lasciava a Boruto l’ultima parola. Poi strinse di nuovo i denti, poiché ovviamente la ferita c’era ancora e bruciava fastidiosamente: era diventata violacea, come un segno di avvelenamento più che di ustione.  
Si sentiva sempre più debole.  
«Temo di avere bisogno di un ninja medico… presto».  
Fu Mitsuki a sostenerla prima che cadesse, mentre toccò a Boruto portarla fra le braccia, anche se lei non si accorse di nulla perché aveva già perso conoscenza. 

Fu un sollievo vedere che il chakra curativo di sua madre, unito a un antidoto efficace, si era assorbito in tempi rapidi per sanare le parti lese e infette in missione.  
Così Sarada ebbe modo per riposarsi a sufficienza, tuttavia non vedeva l’ora di poter tornare in azione: le mancavano le missioni e ancor più, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, i compagni di team.  
Costretta a letto, forse per una stranezza legata all’adolescenza, nutriva il forte desiderio di abbracciare qualcuno: desiderava, per una volta, sentirsi al sicuro fra le braccia altrui, non stare da sola, comprendere di essere davvero speciale.  
Non sapeva spiegare se la colpa fosse da attribuire all’assenza paterna, dato che la madre era stata presente per lei – a parte quando lavorava.  
Anche un abbraccio di suo padre Sasuke, al momento, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto.  
Tuttavia, era notte fonda.  
Per non disturbare, si abbracciò da sola.

__  
Nota finale: Mi è venuta così... strana xD sicuramente rende bene il concetto di stranezza del titolo.


End file.
